The Hopes and Dreams of the Cast and Crew
by Ethan-Silas
Summary: Chloe Saunders was more than just a necromancer; she was making her first book into a movie. Derek Cain was just a poor werewolf whose only skills were lying and pissing off literally everyone. Simon Bae was an average sorcerer and a loving, supportive, boring boyfriend. Tori Bae was a gifted with an eye for acting skill. So, obviously, they would be the perfect cast and crew.
1. One

Her eyes were the brightest, purest, most beautiful blue Derek had ever seen.

They were like brilliant gems, priceless, rare, and brilliant. Derek didn't know much about jewelry, but when he looked into the woman's eyes, he thought of one he did know- blue tourmaline.

The girl- who was, unbeknownst to Derek, named Chloe- sat on the subway gazing to her right, a small fairy nose in the middle of her cute, heart shaped face. She had intense pale skin, smooth and flawless, and slightly ample cheeks gave way to a light rose mouth. She had long orange eyelashes that contrasted her eyes, and round, strawberry eyebrows to match her strawberry blonde pixie cut that had grown too long for its style. She had a thin neck and miniscule shoulders, her collar bone protruding. Her shirt- a light blue that complemented her hair, eyes, and skin perfectly- was a spaghetti strap camisole that came up to just above her small belly button and white high-rise skinny jeans atop pale moccasins. Her small, manicured hands held a fairly expensive camera in her lap.

Derek didn't notice the man with his hand on her back; the man, however, noticed him.

Simon Bae was Chloe's boyfriend of eight years. He had a head of short, spiky hair, dirty blonde in color, and amber skin. Eyes best compared to a tigers eye lit up his handsome face, shaped like long teardrops. He had thin, beige lips and a wide, flat, articulated nose. His cheekbones were high, his face long, his jaw square. He seemed to be quite tall compared to Chloe, but as the latter's feet failed to touch the ground below her, that wasn't saying much. He was probably about five-foot-nine.

Derek was standing on the subway, clinging absentmindedly to a grab hold in baggy sweatpants and an oversized Syracuse University sweatshirt. Too-long, dirty black hair trailed into the hood, reaching his shoulders. Greasy strands were sitting on a slightly tan face with small, vibrant forest green eyes peering at the girl.

Simon's tiger's eyes were examining the man he knew not as Derek Cain, who was examining the preoccupied woman. He looked like a lowlife creep, maybe a mugger or a rapist, with an ugly, angry face. His complexion, in all actually not nearly as off-putting as Simon interpreted it to be, had two little acne-covered sections; one on each temple. Simon looked away as his brow furrowed. Why was he staring at Chloe? Simon would have to rush them off the subway train when they arrived at the station.


	2. Two

"Chloe Saunders," She turned to see none other than Elizabeth Delaney, her childhood best friend, grinning at her and walking forward, arms open. Chloe smiled brightly.  
"Oh- Liz!" The girls hugged and Chloe took in her apparel- a beautiful sunshine colored sundress, pretty espadrille wedges, and a cream-colored knit sweater. It made her midnight golden eyes shine even brighter, which in turn made her navy eyes pop. She'd always known exactly the right thing to wear, something Chloe had always envied.  
"Are you trying out for Leslie?" Chloe asked, deeply amused. Liz had always loved cameras- more specifically, being in front of them.  
"I am... What do you think?" She twirled and Chloe laughed.  
"Your personality does fit." Chloe commented, before turning as she heard footsteps approaching. Simon grinned his wide, debonair grin her way. "Oh, dear- this is Liz, my old friend. I do believe I've told you about her?" As she spoke, Simon turned his charming smile to the blonde and shook her hand. Liz smiled beautifully and shook back. "And Liz, this is my boyfriend, Simon Bae. He's the illustrator of my book covers, and the…" Chloe and Simon shared a secret, playful gaze. "Special effects guy for movies." Simon chuckled to himself.  
"I do killer smoke." Simon explained. Liz laughed, not in on the joke. Chloe leaned in.  
"He's a sorcerer..." She looked at Simon, who had raised his perfect brow. "... And she's a half demon. A volo, actually." They grinned at each other once more, and this time, Simon's smile was somewhat flirtatious. It didn't bother Chloe, but Liz seemed a bit sheepish, and glanced nervously at her friend. Chloe just shrugged gently.  
"Ms. Saunders? It's time to start," She turned to see her assistant, Kari, talking to her. Chloe smiled.  
"Alright. Liz'll go last, to trump them all." Liz laughed and itched the back of her neck nervously. Simon sat next to Kari, and Chloe noticed that where Beth, the casting director, was supposed to sit was empty. She looked at Kari in question, pointing a finger at the seat.  
"She's sick." Kari explained. "She said to beg you to forgive her for it- she's at the urgent care." Chloe nodded slowly.  
"Well, that sucks for her. I guess I get to keep her paycheck." Chloe smiled at Liz. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Liz smiled in return and followed Chloe to the folding chairs behind their folding table. Kari let in all of the actors for the main character- Leslie McAuley.  
She survived the zombie apocalypse, and lived for years without anyone, until she found Mikey. It was a romance-meets-action-meets-comedy. Chloe was very proud of it.  
They all read the five lines that Chloe had picked out to try to showcase exactly who Leslie was, but none of them really felt... Right. One girl, Miranda something, came close- but the lack of passion and ferocity in her voice as she told Mikey that, goddammit, she would not lose the first person she'd loved since this hell broke out to something as stupid as a zombie trapped in a fucking toilet, just didn't seem right.  
Liz stood then, and adjusted her skirt and she cleared her throat. She walked to the front, and closed her eyes, faced clenching in repressed pain, a strong woman hiding years of hurt, and Chloe was instantly captivated.  
"My name is Leslie, and I'm 23 years old. I was just a little girl when I woke up to find my mother on the sofa, half of her throat missing, and my little brother on the floor with it in his mouth." She breathed out slowly, then grinned excitedly at me. It was so deep and meaningful that I smiled right back.  
"Oh, Mikey! Look- it's a little girl... And she isn't sick! Maybe... Maybe we can take her with us..." She looked down as she started her plea, eyes loving and soft, small smile hopeful. Chloe was swept away by her performance.  
"That's it," Chloe declared after she'd finished the other three lines. "You're Leslie." Liz grinned happily at her friend and laughed. Chloe ignored as Kari shooed away the other actresses and invited in the young actresses, with their parents, to try out for the little girl, Noelle. Each one stole her heart, but she ended up picking one named Imogene with fiery red hair, dark freckles all over, and deep brown eyes, in a pretty red dress.  
She hated to crush the other girls. Several of them cried. But- that was the job. Might as well get used to it young…

There were two more characters who weren't zombies: Mikey, and Noelle's older brother, Emmett. Emmett wasn't a very big character; he was only in it for about fifteen minutes before dying, but Mikey was huge. He needed to be perfect. He was to be tall, dark, and handsome, with a captivating, deep voice.  
So, all of the guys were allowed in at once- they'd specify which character they'd be trying out for. Chloe was surprised to see the guy who'd bumped her on the subway earlier walk in. Well, she supposed he did fill Mikey's list pretty well. He wasn't gorgeous, but he wasn't bad, either, and with make up...  
She called Kari over and asked to drag him up last. She liked saving her best ideas to try last...  
A few notable people auditioned. Peter, Brady and Austin were all good for Emmett, whereas Royce and Nate were both good Mikey's, though Nate was red headed as opposed to dark-haired. Finally, green eyes met blue, and Chloe offered a tiny smile.  
"And who would you like to audition for?" She asked, looking up at him. He scratched the back of his neck, scowling at the wall.  
"Um, Emmett." Derek managed slowly. Chloe nodded slowly.  
"I see... But you fit Mikey's appearance to a tee. If you don't mind, I'd like you to read both?" The man's intense gaze bore into her skull, and she shivered..  
"... Look, I'm only trying out for the money. I don't want to be all big and famous." Chloe raised her brow as she heard Simon scoff.  
"What's your name?" She asked, supporting her chin with her intertwined hands.  
"Derek Cain." He itched his forearm nervously.  
"Well, Derek Cain, Mikey will get payed more money, more frequently." He looked into her eyes, a scowl on his face. "Whatever or whomever you need that money for could surely use as much as possible." Slowly, he nodded.  
"Alright..." He cleared his throat and thought about all the times he'd ever lied, and he focused on that, before looking down at the script, the first line under the big bold Emmett.

"... Get away from her. Noelle - come here, now. God only knows-" Derek's jaw tensed as Chloe shook her head, stopping him.  
"Stop focusing on- what is it, lying? Focus on becoming that person. Try it with Mikey." Chloe instructed. Derek looked at her, and Chloe felt two pairs of eyes on her. She could see Simon's unhappy and confused face beside her, but she focused on Derek instead.  
He cleared his throat as started again. "... I-I... Leslie, please. Forget- forget me. Go save Noelle. I'm begging you." The emotion in his voice made Chloe lean back. His eyes met Chloe's, piercing and overwhelming. His plea was raw and passionate, and Chloe found herself deeply riveted, and she exhaled shakily.  
"You're it. You're Mikey." Chloe declared. Simon sat forward, disbelieving.  
"But Royce did-" Chloe shook her head, interrupting Simon's interjection, and he set his jaw.  
"Derek's perfect. That's exactly how I pictured Mikey saying it. He's got it." Chloe insisted. Simon leaned back, shaking his head. Chloe grinned at Derek, who stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground as Chloe looked at her list.  
"Derek, please sit next to Imogen. Brady- you've got Emmett." She smiled as he grinned at her. Simon smiled - she'd purposely picked his favorite, even though she'd preferred Austin. Kari shooed away the upset actors.  
Chloe looked over at her new cast, but really, she couldn't stop looking at Derek. There was just something... Alluring about him, to her. She shook it off and smiled at Simon, who leaned in and pecked her lips. For some odd reason, though, her stomach didn't flip like it usually did- it sank and turned. She smiled it away and dismissed it as nerves...  
Though, moments later, her blue eyes returned to Derek.

Chloe grinned as she saw Derek in Mikey's signature greenish khaki pants, mossy green flip flops with muck-covered fuzz on the straps, and grey muscle shirt. Silently, she appreciated his bulging biceps. She looked at his face, pleased to see his acne was completely covered by the makeup. His lashes were longer, eyebrows plucked- they were red and agitated still. She grinned as she noticed his slight haircut. He still had his hands in his pocket.  
"How do I look?" Brady came out in an old, worn, once-orange gap hoodie and light blue jeans. His hair had been spiked to look crazy and wild, and lightened with temporary dark blonde dye. He looked gorgeous, exactly how she pictured Emmett. Liz came out, hair trimmed to sit around her shoulders, curved side bangs, and lightened to bleach blonde. She wore a beige sundress and an army jacket Leslie always wore. Imogen came out, auburn hair greasy and pulled back into a messy ponytail, though somehow she was still the cutest little girl ever. Her big brown eyes were enhanced by slight make up, making them look as big as Chloe's. She wore a jean jacket and ripped jean pants, and a dirty red top. Chloe couldn't help but grin.  
"Looks good," Simon said as he walked up to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her. Chloe leaned against him, aware of the flicker of something in Derek's green eyes. She ignored it, somewhat bothered. She felt Simon kiss her head, though she didn't feel the warmth it usually gave her. Again, she ignored it, though again slightly bothered. Kari walked up.  
"Time to start the first scene with Imogen and Brady."

"I prefer Midge, please," Imogen said brightly, twirling. Chloe smiled a warm smile.

"Why are we starting with them?" Liz asked. "I thought the first scene was me…" She consulted the script.

"We'll be doing all of Brady's parts first, so that he could be done in time for his family's vacation in just over a week. And beside, movies aren't actually shot in order." Liz nodded slowly in understanding as she absorbed the information.  
"Alright, people. Brady, go to your first marked spot- you've got orange, Midge has red, Liz has brown, and Derek has gree-"  
Just then, a girl bolted through the door. Everyone turned to see a panting black girl, with coppery, dreadlocked hair, red-tinted skin, and amber eyes. She wore a camo tank top, and distressed brown jeans. She looked up, found Derek with her eyes, and grinned.  
"Derek. Theo sent-" A man barged in as Chloe stared in confusion. He looked a bit like Derek, only shorter and less muscular, with hazel eyes and short brown hair. He smiled nonchalantly around before looking at Derek.  
"Grandpa sent us. What're you doing? You haven't been home in nearly a week."  
"Um, you can't be in here, this is-" Kari began, but Chloe waved her off. Her jaw set as he smiled at Chloe.  
"Well, hello there." He took a few steps toward her, looking her and down in a particularly creepy manner, and Chloe straightened self-consciously. "I'm Carter Cain. This is Rae Rodgers." He closed the gap between them and kissed Chloe's hand. Derek speed-walked to them and shoved him away. Chloe looked between the pair of them, confused.  
"Tell him I won't be home until I can pay it off." Carter let out a wolf-like laugh, and Rae frowned.  
"Derek, you don't actually have to repay him- he's your dad. He was just giving you shit-" Derek glared.  
"Yes, I do. I'm not a charity. Now leave." Derek growled. Chloe frowned as he walked back to the stage and stood on the green number one. Carter laughed and smiled at Chloe, then leaned down and kissed her temple. She stood frozen in shock, then felt someone shove Carter away.  
"Keep the fuck off my girlfriend, werewolf." She looked at Simon in shock. Kari gawked, and Chloe motioned for her to leave, quickly, and she rushed away. Chloe looked at Midge, who looked pissed.  
"What's wrong with werewolves?" The little girl asked, crossing her five year old arms. Carter grinned - well, wolfishly. Simon said nothing, just glared at Carter, who took a step forward. Simon instantly shot him into Rae with a knock back spell. Both of them hit the floor, and whereas Carter snickered bitterly, Rae looked outright pissed. She walked towards him, hands turning visibly red before bursting into flame. Simon tensed but held his ground.  
"Wanna play with magic, asshat?" She challenged. Chloe stepped forward instinctively and yanked her pendant off, then used all her controlled power to pull her Demi-Demon servant, Diriel. A sickly sweet scent filled the room as the beautiful woman stood in front of Chloe.  
"Leave, child." Diriel put out her hand and sucked the flames from Rae's hands, and turned them into ice in her own hand. Rae glared up at her.  
"Rae. Come on. That's a demon. A real one." Carter was on his feet, a protective hand on her shoulder. Jaw tense, Rae gave one single nod, then turned and followed Carter out.  
"Holy shit," Brady gawked. "I had no idea you were a necro," Chloe nodded slowly.  
"I didn't know you were that strong- you didn't even need a ritual." Liz said, eyes wide. Chloe looked back at her cast. Simon looked very concerned, and she knew he would bring it up later. Derek's hands were in his pockets, his gaze on his feet. Midge had her arms crossed, her deep eyes very defiant as she stared Simon down. Chloe nodded at Diriel, who smiled and faded away.  
"Let's shoot this."

Derek counted his money. He'd been paid a lot of fucking money- this Chloe chick was not only loaded, but obviously a really big deal. Derek had been told everyone would see this - and he only prayed they wouldn't recognize him.  
He'd been payed a hundred one-hundred dollar bills. Ten thousand dollars, in advance. He, of course, had to sign paperwork ensuring he'd come back.  
And of course he would. He only had a tenth of what he owed his dad.  
"So," Chloe sat next to him on the cement pad in front of the studio. She looked at him. He continued to stare at the ridiculous amount of cash in his hands. "Why do you owe your dad money?" Derek tensed and breathed in.  
"None of your business." He mumbled under his breath. Chloe sighed.  
"How much do you owe him?" She asked patiently. Derek stood and walked away. He heard Chloe sigh, stand, and walk back into the studio.

-  
Derek arrived at Andrew's house and walked in without knocking. The man sat on the couch, reading the newspaper, not even glancing up when Derek walked straight to the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He walked to the living room and lounged on the chair near the fireplace.  
"Long time no talk," Andrew said, not looking up from his paper. Derek nodded as he stuffed half the sandwich into his large mouth. Derek breathed in, ignoring the scents from the forest, from all the dead animals.  
"I hear you're repaying your dad for what he owes the pack," Andrew's voice was hard and disapproving. Derek swallowed.  
"What I owed the pack." He corrected. Andrew sighed. They sat in silent for a few awkward moments.  
"I hear you're acting now." Andrew set down the paper to look at his old friend's son.  
"Just this once. How'd you know?" Derek finished his sandwich and set its saucer on the side table, leaning back.  
"I know the director, and her boyfriend. I'm close with Simon's father, Kit. You should remember Kit." Derek took a moment to think before nodding. The blonde guy had looked familiar, now that he thought about it. That would also explain the blonde hair - Kit's wife had been Danish or Swedish or something.  
"Yeah, I remember. Didn't know Tori had a brother," He thought of the rich snobby girl he'd gone to school with. They still talked sometimes. She'd had a crush on him, once upon a lifetime ago. Andrew nodded.  
"Yep. I hear she's gotten herself a boyfriend. A skin-walker, goes by Rafe." Derek blinked in surprise.  
"A skin-walker, eh?" He laughed shortly.  
They talked for a while, laughing and catching up. Later, around seven, a knock sounded at the front door. Andrew stood and answered, and there was none other than Kit, who smiled easily at Derek. He nodded in return.  
"I hear you're Mikey in Chloe's new movie," Kit said as he walked in and sat on the loveseat. Derek nodded. "She's really taken a liking to the way you play him." Derek continued to nod, slowly, lips pursed, as he stared at the floor. Andrew sighed.  
"How's your dad?" Kit asked. Derek looked at him, not moving his head.  
"How do you know my dad?" Derek asked in a deep rumble. Kit gave a small smile.  
"Supernaturals have to stick together." Kit's voice was almost a little sad, and soft. Derek turned his face to Kit's then.  
"Seems your son feels as if that doesn't count for werewolves," his voice was accusatory. He glared at Kit under his lashes, and Kit frowned deeply.  
"What?" He said, crossing his arms. Derek shook his head, eyes darting to the carpet once more.  
"I gotta get going," Derek said, standing and brushing off his jeans. Kit nodded and stood, too.  
"Me, too." Derek glared at the floor; he'd just got here. Andrew grabbed Derek's arm gently as Kit left.  
"Stay here tonight." Andrew said, carrying Derek's saucer to the kitchen. "I know you haven't been going home lately." Derek groaned, agitated. He was a fully grown adult- he could go wherever the fuck he wanted to. "Just stay here, in the guest suite." After a moment, Andrew returned, and Derek nodded slowly, exhaling sharply through his nose. Andrew smiled.  
"Great. How's pork chops and potatoes sound?" Derek raised a brow, knowing Andrew couldn't cook. Then he glanced down to the hand dangling by Andrew's side, with two microwave meals. Derek laughed.  
"Sounds fine, Andrew. Ah... Thanks." Derek looked away, scowling, and itched the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go... Change first." Andrew nodded.  
"Of course." Derek didn't know, as he walked out the back door and into the woods, if Andrew meant 'of course' to the thanks, or to the Changing, but he figured it was for both.  
He smiled bitterly as he found a small clearing.  
"Time to do this..."


	3. Three

Chloe lay on her bed, just in Simon's old senior basketball sweater and a pair of white cotton panties. Her hair was up in a bun, sloppily, and she'd just gotten done drying it from the shower. The bed was nice and cozy.  
"You look so damn hot in that," Chloe heard Simon grin out from the doorway. She blushed and laughed softly.  
"You aren't too shabby yourself," She cooed as she blushed, glancing over at him. He walked into the room, naked under his wet towel, blonde hair damp and chest gleaming with sparkling beads of water. Chloe smiled in appreciation.  
"Come here. It's been a long day..." Chloe spread her legs, just a bit. Simon grinned and came to her, laying gently on top of her after tossing the towel away, and kissing her lips.  
They'd been together since they were 15. She couldn't believe it- what, eight years? He was the only boyfriend she'd ever had. She kissed him back happily, their mouths fighting playfully, tongues dancing carelessly from mouth to mouth, almost mimicking sex. Usually it made her hot, made her belly stir, made the embers of her soul light on fire-  
But now, it was just... Nice.  
She felt his fingers somewhere deep in her, and she gasped. The embers instantly lit with his gentle, loving kindling.  
She felt him inside of her after that. It could have lasted hours... Days... Or mere minutes. She focused on the lovely burning, heating her heart in the most delicious of ways as he cared for the flames tenderly, moving back, and forth...  
And then it stopped as he finished without her. He pulled out, dragging a sheet to catch the mess, and she lay there, panting and melting back into the coldness without having peaked. She was shocked. Simon always made her come.  
Of course, he didn't notice- she never made much noise, and she never made a mess. He must be so used to her orgasms being easy...  
She decided not to say anything as he pulled on a pair of boxers and lay behind her, tracing her body with his, arms tight around her. It had still been nice, and his embrace was so pleasant... She drifted off into an unsatisfied sleep.

-  
Derek was on all fours, screaming in pain. His body was shifting, bones cracking, and it felt like his blood was boiling acid. He was at that minute long peak, where he felt like this was going to kill him- where he _wanted_ it to kill him- in the most agonizing of ways. He felt his muscles contract and morph and loosen, felt and heard the snapping and changing of bones and ligaments, smelled his insides as they twisted and shifted throughout his body. He was going to die, here in this forest, alone. He couldn't get that word out of his mind.  
Even as the peak ended and the pain lessened and lessened, he kept thinking how alone he was. No one could stand being around him when he Changed, not even his family, because his were worse than any of theirs. His dad didn't care, Grandpa didn't care, and sure as hell his cousins didn't. He was the odd one out in their little pack. He was alone, and he always would be.  
When he collapsed, panting, in his wolf form, he thought of that girl- Chloe. She looked like a teenager, but she was so beautiful regardless. He wanted her near. Wanted her with him, always. He'd wanted to kill Carter when he'd kissed her perfect hand, her practically translucent forehead.  
And that Simon guy. He seemed like a prick, all self-righteous and arrogant.

Derek closed his eyes as he wondered why he felt that way about Chloe.  
He thought about what his dad had said about his mom. Her name had been Josephine Souza. She'd had other children, by other werewolves, but he never saw them anymore. Only when he'd been around his mother, what seemed like forever ago.  
He remembered that she hadn't been a werewolf. A half-demon agito, he remembered. He heard in his mind what his dad had said.  
' _Your mother was the love of my life, Derek. The woman of my dreams. My mate.'_ He'd been so sad, up in a tree with an eight year old Derek, as he told him this story. It was back before puberty, back when he hadn't been so closed off. Back when he used to play chase with Nate and throw around footballs with Carter. Back when his uncles were alive, when dad had been alright.  
Could Chloe be his mate? He didn't know much about that. He knew werewolves fell immediately, like that imprinting bullshit in Twilight. He knew that, most of the time, it was for another werewolf - and with another werewolf, it was always mutual. But he also knew that it was rare for someone else to love a werewolf. His dad had been a prime example of that.  
He didn't want to think about this anymore.  
Derek stood, and after moving his joints a few moments, he burst into a quick run towards the house.  
He felt alive, as he smelled all kinds of smells, as he caught the whiff of live rabbit that made his stomach growl and his feet waver towards it just slightly. He couldn't help but chase it, and when it was close enough to him, he slowed and crept the few last feet towards the bush it was next to. He smelled it so strongly, it was burned into his nostrils. He felt drool drop and held back his growls and snarls. He leaped on it, sinking his long canine into its throat, killing it quickly. He didn't eat it, though- he would have to stay in wolf form to digest raw rabbit and not get sick. He just couldn't resist the hunt.  
He turned and ran to the backyard, rabbit in his mouth. Andrew stood just outside the door, food in hand. Derek dropped the rabbit at his feet.  
"For tomorrow?" Andrew asked, amused. Derek gave a curt nod, then turned to Change back in his clearing, alone.

-  
Carter and Rae sat outside of Theo's crappy house, the neighborhood poor and run down. It was a warm night, still early August, and Rae had dragged her pant legs up, making huge lumps of fabric on her thighs. She'd also removed her shirt, revealing a black sports bra and a chubby tummy. Carter smirked and reached over, yanking one of the pant legs until it ripped, becoming mid-thigh shorts. She glared at him.  
"Hey, those were my favorite pants." Carter turned his eyes to her.  
"Yeah, well, now they can be your favorite shorts." He ripped the other leg to match, leaning over her, face close to hers. She looked at him, and he could tell she was affected by it. He grinned, then stood and pulled off his own top. She looked away, a blush creeping onto her light copper face. He grinned.  
"Like what you see?" He said arrogantly. Rae snorted dismissively.  
"Yes, those trees I see are nice." Carter grabbed her gently by the arm and yanked in an exact way, not hurting her, but pulling quickly and firmly until she was flush against him. He was taller than her, her head coming to just under his nose, and she leaned her head back to glare up at him, though it didn't come out quite right. He leaned down to her ear and whispered,  
"You know you want me," before dragging his tongue slowly over her earlobe. She shuddered and whimpered. It was such a nice sound, to hear tough little Rachelle whimper for him... He snickered and walked back into the house, leaving her shocked.

-  
Theo and Zach sat together at the table, Zach with his head down, pulling gently at his hair.  
"Zachary, look. Derek is a smart, resourceful kid who'll get that money, quick and easy." Theo said to his son, not believing a word if it himself. Usually Theo was brutally honest, but right now, Zach was about to rip his hair out. Inside, Theo thought it was quite funny - what with all the times he'd worried about Zach and his brothers.  
"I'm going to bed," Zach said, standing. Theo nodded, said goodnight. His son left.  
Theo stood then and walked into the living room just as Carter walked in, shirtless and smirking to himself. Theo frowned at him.  
"What have you been doing?" He crossed his arms at his grandson, who grinned in reply.  
"Teasing Rae. Night, Pops." Theo nodded slowly.  
"Be nice to that girl."  
"Yeah, yeah." Carter went into his room, and Theo just shook his head.  
"Kids."

-  
Kit walked over to his son, and immediately felt the eyes of his daughter follow him from the couch.  
"Simon," he said, leaning against the wall.  
"One sec, Dad..." Simon quickly finished whatever he was working on, then turned to his father with a grin. "Yeah?" Kit ran a hand through his greying hair.  
"What did you say about werewolves to Derek Cain?" Simon's smile fell, replaced by unhappy confusion.  
"What?" He said. Kit sighed and looked down at his veiny hands.  
"I went over to Andrew's after work. Derek was there. We were talking, and I told him that supernaturals need to stick together, and he suggested that you didn't feel as if that counted for werewolves." Simon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Carter Cain was hitting on Chloe. I insulted him. I said nothing to Derek." Simon turned back and resumed his work. Kit sighed.  
"What did you say?" Kit asked quietly. Simon breathed in slowly.  
"Does it matter?" He looked at Kit, mouth tight. Kit cleared his throat.  
"To them, probably not. To me, it does." Kit replied. Simon scoffed.  
"I told him to 'leave her the fuck alone, werewolf.'" Simon stood and walked to his room, slamming the door. Kit pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have been pissed because he'd touched Chloe...  
She walked out of his room then, smiling at Kit. She hugged him and murmured something before walking into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Chloe walked into work happily. Simon had gotten sick overnight, and now, Chloe was excited. It was individual practice sessions, she decided, because her new actors needed work.  
"Brady, you'll go first." All of them had got there early; she'd texted Beth, who was back today, that she would stop for coffee. She passed it out.  
"Isn't it the assistant's job to get coffee, not the director?" Chloe turned to see Tori, her editor and publisher, walking in. She smiled and hugged Chloe.  
"Hey, girly." Chloe said. But Tori was looking at Derek.  
"Holy shit. I thought Dad was joking." Tori seemed both amused and perplexed as she gave Derek a once-over. Derek grunted, and Tori made a deprecating noise. Chloe looked at Tori, confused.  
"We went to school together, and our moms work together. We've known each other for a while. His dad and my dad are also old high school buddies." Chloe looked at Derek.  
"Small world," she said. Derek nodded. Chloe cleared her throat. "Alright. Brady," she said. Brady jogged over from the donuts Kari held.  
"Wait, I wanna help. What's up?" Tori said. Chloe looked at her.  
"That's great. We're just going to be practicing one-on-one today, so that everyone gets to know their character intimately. After lunch, we'll practice together." Chloe explained, to Tori and everyone else.  
"I could take Derek and we'll be done twice as fast." Tori suggested. "Since apparently my brother's too good to show up."  
"He's sick, Tori- you know that. And, uh… I'd like to help Derek. You can have Brady and Liz," Chloe suggested casually… Or so she hoped.  
"Why?" Tori asked, confused. Chloe struggled for a response.  
"Mikey's my favorite character." Tori looked at her suspiciously.  
"Alright. Brady, come on." He grinned and winked at her. She rolled her beautiful eyes.  
Chloe smiled at Midge. "Let's go first, love." Midge beamed. Chloe left Liz and Derek alone with Beth and Kari, all three drinking their respective coffees.  
"Alright, let's go over your first scene, Midge." Chloe said after they had entered an empty private room. Midge smiled girlishly.  
"Derek is a werewolf," Midge said. Chloe blinked, surprised, and nodded.  
"Yes," Chloe said, smiling. She sat on the floor, and Midge sat on her knee. Chloe laughed. "You're one, too, right?" Midge nodded solemnly.  
"Yes." She said brightly, then whispered the next part: "You think Derek's cute," Chloe raised her brows. "He can't hear us, these walls are too thick." After a moment, Chloe smiled.  
"I do. But I have a boyfriend." She answered, making Midge giggle.  
"You're Derek's mate," Midge blurted. Chloe laughed. Probably just her five year old rambling.  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart." She set Midge on her feet and stood herself. She groaned as she stood. "Now let's get started."

-  
Derek sat in silence with Liz, bonding. It wasn't awkward- in fact, it was nice. He had a feeling that if she wasn't consumed in her coffee, she wouldn't shut up. He listened in on Midge and Chloe.  
"You think he's cute," he heard Midge whisper to Chloe. He tensed and his gaze shot to their door, listening. "He can't hear us, these walls are too thick." Well… Not really. Maybe for her, as a young child, but he heard them perfectly well. "I do. But I have a boyfriend." Derek swallowed, eyes widening, and the girl giggled.  
"You're his mate," he heard. His eyes narrowed. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."  
"What?" Liz asked curiously, head turned. Derek simply shook his head, mulling it all over.

-  
"So," Brady said, collapsing after practicing his death scene a million times. Tori breathlessly sat next to him, wiping her sweaty hair out of her face.  
"Chloe's got a boyfriend, right? The Asian?" He asked and Tori nodded.  
"Yep. Simon, my brother. Actually- I think he's about to propose." Brady chuckled, and glanced at her.  
"She's got the hots for Derek." Tori pursed her lips and nodded slowly.  
"I noticed." Tori looked at the door, eyes narrowed in concentration. Brady laughed, grinning.  
"You should be worried. He's hot for her, too."


	4. Four

Chloe walked out to see Derek and Brady. Tori must've finished with him and taken Liz already. Chloe smiled at Derek, who stood and walked past her and Midge and into the room. She followed, closing the door softly, and stayed there for a moment- she realized just how not ready to be alone with him she was. She inhaled and exhaled for a moment… Then she turned and jumped, letting out a girlish yelp- Derek was leaning over her, an arm on either side of the door.  
"What-" She started, but Derek leaned down and kissed her hard. Immediately she felt herself grow wet, and soon his hands were all over her. She reveled in the feeling of his touch, his sloppy kiss and heated hands, and knew if she didn't stop him she might very well come from this alone.  
She shoved him back with all the strength she could gather and he instantly looked away, blinking hard. He swallowed, scowling at the corner, obviously very unhappy with himself.  
"I-" he started, but Chloe shook her head quickly.  
"No." She said quickly, quietly. His jaw set.  
"Just- practice your lines." Chloe licked her lips, tasting him briefly again. She slowly moved to the wall and sank onto her butt. He said them, voice twisting in his needed emotions, though he still scowled at the wall. She marveled at the fact he had already memorized all of his lines. She was so in awe that he'd finished them by the time she could hardly speak.  
"Now… u-uh... use y-your face and body l-language." After a moment, Derek nodded, and looked directly at her with those piercing green eyes. She shuddered. He acted out all of his scenes, barely pausing in between lines. It was lunch by the time he finished, with Chloe offering advice. Derek practiced his last lines before he died, right after Leslie kissed-

A realization was born inside Chloe, then. Leslie and Mikey kissed.  
Which meant Liz and Derek would have to kiss.  
Chloe felt deeply unhappy with that thought, and her face twisted.  
"What?" Derek asked gruffly, defensively.  
"Huh?" She asked. Derek narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her.  
"Nevermind. Isn't it time for my lunch break yet?"

-  
Rae lay in bed, in only a bra and panties, blankets half on her, laying on her stomach, arms pulled in, one knee bent.. She was asleep. Carter walked in silently and straddled her back. He leaned forward and suckled sloppily on her neck, moving his hands under her to cup her soft breasts. She moaned gently and shifted. He continued to suck and fondle until she woke up only a few moments later, blushed, and continued to lie still for him. He pressed his hard member against her butt, and she moaned then, before shoving him off.  
"That's enough, pervert." She pulled her blankets tight around her as Carter laughed. He lay behind her, spooning her, as she blushed and glared.

"Was that okay?" He asked quietly into her hair. There was a long pause.

"... Yeah."  
"Goodnight, beautiful," He said as he buried his face against her for another quick nap before lunch.

-  
Simon sat in the driver's seat, Chloe beside him, and Tori in the back, as they drove to the studio. It was time to shoot the last part of Brady's scenes: his death scene. They'd stayed late, just Chloe, Brady, Midge, and the camera crew, late into the night. Simon still felt- and looked, Chloe admitted to herself- disgusting, but he was decent enough for work. She hoped he wasn't contagious...  
When they got there, only Derek sat outside, face in his hands. Chloe checked the clock; 7:34 a.m. Derek was early.  
She walked up and smiled, her boyfriend and his sister in tow.  
"Good morning, Derek." She said brightly. He grunted in response, although Chloe had officially gotten used to it. She unlocked the door and led all three of them in.

-  
"No. You're doing it wrong," Simon's voice called out it exasperation for the millionth time today, looking straight at a glowering Derek. Chloe had thought it had been fine, and really did not want to watch Liz and Derek going in for the kiss even once more.  
"It's fine," Chloe replied, gripping her hair.  
"It's not passionate enough. Derek, close your eyes before you kiss. Let her kiss you, gently, then you deepen it, and knit your brows together and groan. Look confused, but pleasant. Put your hand on her che-" Simon directed as Derek glared incredulously.  
"Simon, just show him," Chloe said.  
"Well, Liz could use some work, too," Tori decided. "Simon, kiss Liz like Mikey, and Chloe, kiss Derek like Leslie."  
"I don't want Chloe kissing someone else. You kiss Derek." Simon said, and Tori promptly glared at him.  
"If you're kissing Liz, it'll help with Chloe's insecure jealousy." Chloe's head whipped towards Tori.  
"I don't have insecure jealousy." Chloe said. Tori raised a doubtful brow.  
"Just do it." Tori snapped. Chloe set her jaw and walked up to Derek, before turning to Simon and putting her hands on her hips.  
"Get up here, Simon. Act like an adult, for once." Simon looked at her, surprised and offended. Their eyes met, and Chloe rued what she had said- they would be arguing tonight. Simon walked up.  
"We'll go first," Simon said unhappily. Liz looked down at him from her raised perch, and smiled nervously before dropping into character. Simon looked up at the platform, which was too high for him- Derek was probably half a foot taller than him. He jumped up to really dangle of the edge.  
"Mikey... I'm here to save you. I need you-"  
"Leslie- please. Go save Noelle... I'm begging you." Simon said, barely feigning to be in character. Liz's performance came strongly still.  
"What? No. I need you. You're my everything!"  
"Please..."  
Liz's face scrunched up in pain, and a tear dropped, realization dawning in her eyes-  
Realization that Mikey would drop off the cliff before letting her choose him over Noelle.  
"Mikey..." She whispered in the softest manner, her hand smoothing over his cheek.  
"Hurry," Simon croaked. Liz- Leslie- leaned up and gave him their first kiss; Mikey and Leslie's; Simon and Liz's; soft and ever so gentle. Simon deepened it, mouth frantic, brows coming forward, mouth opening to enclose Liz's. His hand travelled to hold her face, wiping her fast-falling tears-  
And that was when Mikey would lose his grip and fall to his death.  
The scene had had been designed to melt her heart, but now, Chloe felt nothing. She swallowed and looked at Derekas Liz climbed down, and then she climbed up. Derek moved into position and clutched the edge before falling easily into character. Chloe let herself lose herself and become Leslie. She felt her face become soft, brows slightly up only in the middle, a hopeful yet sad smile on her lips. He looked up at her, broken, angry, and pained.  
"Mikey. I'm here to save you, and I need-"  
"Leslie, please- go save Noelle. You have to- I'm begging you." Derek's jaw tightened, setting his own fate. His green eyes were dark. Chloe knitted her brows in confusion.  
"What? No, I-I-I-I need you. You're my everything."  
"Please." Derek's face was screwed up, and he looked near tears- she formed realization in her widening eyes.  
"Mikey…!" She gripped his shirt. It hadn't been in the script, but improv was important, and it felt right.  
"Hurry," Derek begged shortly. Chloe felt her head tilt, brow twitching. She leaned forward, pausing for a millisecond, then kissed softly, pouring feeling into it-  
And, she realized with her eyes closed as Derek deepened the kiss, the feeling was real- her and Derek, not Leslie and Mikey.  
His hand touched her face... And then, he moved away. Chloe recollected herself and got off the perch.  
The look on Simon's face was almost despondent. Liz was crying, smiling, and Tori had a weird look on her face, a bit of an awkward smile. Brady was on one knee, playing table football with a folded paper, flicking it through Liz and Tori's coffees.  
"Oh, my god! That was so beautiful." Liz clapped. Chloe awkwardly looked away.  
"You're a good actor." Tori said to Chloe. Simon seemed to snap out of his phase. He smiled.  
Chloe grinned cheekily at him. "Thanks."

-  
Simon suggested, on their way out of the studio that evening, they go out, just them, on an ice cream date.  
"I can take Tori home," Liz offered, walking with them. Brady trailed lazily behind them, whereas Derek was already in his crappy truck. Chloe still liked it, though- a black, dirty Ford F-250. She looked at Simon.  
"Alright," she agreed brightly.

-  
It was sunset by the time they got their ice cream. They sat on a bench outside, Chloe with a large swirl, Simon with a small brownie fudge blizzard-knockoff.  
They laughed and goofed and giggled, like how it used to be before Chloe got all big with her movies, before Simon had lost his mom- as if they were kids again. It was so nice… But...  
For Chloe, the spark was gone. It felt like she were hanging out with a friend. It unsettled her mind even more.  
When they finished, they walked along a deserted road beside the forest. Chloe felt all the dead animals, her heart heavy. Simon stopped them, then, and stood in front of her.  
His face lowered toward hers, and she knew what was coming... But when his lips touched hers, for the first time in a long time, she still jumped.  
"S-sorry, I—I—"  
"Skittish as a kitten," he teased gently. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he tilted her face to his. This time, Chloe didn't jump, didn't flinch, didn't gasp. For some reason, she didn't do anything. Simon kissed her, and she just stood there, unable- or unwilling- to kiss back.  
Finally, the connection caught and she did kiss him, but awkwardly, as if some part of her had suddenly begun holding back, like all of a sudden kissing was something terribly wrong, a huge mistake.  
Simon stopped. For a moment, he hovered there, until Chloe had to look away.  
"Wrong guy, huh?" he said, his voice so soft.  
"Wh-what?" Her gaze shot to his.  
He eased back, and his eyes got that despondent gaze from when-  
When she had kissed Derek.  
"D-Derek? Y-you think—"  
She couldn't finish. She wanted to die from this thundering in her ears. She felt sick.  
"Derek and I aren't—"  
"No, not yet. I know."  
"I—I don't—"  
 _Just say it,_ her subconscious thought. _Say, 'I don't like Derek.'_  
But she didn't. Couldn't.  
Simon jammed his hands into his pockets and they stood there in an awful silence.  
"It isn't like that." She whispered after the sun had set.  
"It is. It always has been, since casting." He went quiet, then looked over at me. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
There was a note of pleading in his voice. _'Tell me I'm wrong, Chloe. Please.'_ And everything in her wanted to say it. This was Simon. Everything she'd ever dreamed of in a boyfriend, and here he was, hers for the taking... If only she could say the words. She tried. But all that was managed was another weak.  
"It's not like that."  
"Yeah, it is."  
He started to walk away, back in the direction they had come. Then he stopped and, without turning, he reached into his jacket and held out a black ring box.  
"This is for you." Chloe took it, and he continued walking.  
Fingers shaking, She opened the small box. It was an engagement ring, a large diamond on top of a silver band. It was intricate and beautiful, small diamonds all around it.  
The image in her brain blurred as her eyes filled with painful, burning tears.  
"Simon..." Chloe whispered, as the tears leaked out. She fell to her knees and cried there, on the side of the road, alone.


	5. Five

Mom and Dad were on vacation. Aunt Lauren was on a date- which absolutely _never_ happened. Chloe realized just how few people she really knew as she went through her phone contacts… Could she call Beth, or Kari? No, their relationships, while friendly, were strictly professional… Of the people in the area, that only left Simon, Liz, Tori, Mr. Bae, Derek, and Midge's mother. Obviously, she hardly even knew Mrs. Summers, and of course she couldn't call Tori or Kit… Well, she probably could, but there was no way. Which left Liz and Derek, and Derek was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Besides, half of her believed he wouldn't answer, much less show up if he did.

Still sniffling, she called Liz, but she didn't pick up. She tried again, then let out an oath, starting to cry again. She walked back to the ice cream shop… It was closed, and Simon was gone. He'd left her in the middle of nowhere, with no internet connection. She cursed him, crying harder, and went back to the road. She tried to use her data to get a number for a cab, to no avail…

She sat against a tree and continued to cry. It was completely dark now, and freezing out. She hugged herself, teeth chattering, and wept into her knees.

Not too long after, she heard a truck pull up and stop. Two doors opened as Chloe looked up, but she could barely see.

She could tell one was long and lanky, and one was short and hefty, and she thought they were men, but they seemed to be purposely avoiding the light.

"Hey there, cutie," The tall one drawled out. Chloe hugged herself, nerves overwhelming her.

"Whatchya doin' out here, all alone?" They sauntered dangerously close, but just as Chloe stood up, they stopped, about five feet away.

Chloe didn't have an answer, so she just stood there, wanting to study her surroundings but too afraid to take her eyes off the men. Her phone was awake, though, and in her contacts… She saw Derek… She swallowed and pressed the call button.

"Need a ride? We'll take good care of you… Won't we, Ramon?" Chloe gave a terrified shudder.

"She's too young for me," Ramon said.

"I like 'em young," the tall one said, and Chloe whimpered.

"She's on the phone with someone, Liam." Ramon said suddenly, glaring at her phone. Chloe whimpered louder, panic filling her.

"Who'd you call, cutie?" Liam started charging her and she instantly started running. "Don't ya wanna play?"

Chloe started crying as she ran and stuttered into the phone the name of the ice cream shop.

"I'm coming," she heard before Ramon ran past her, knocking her phone out of her hand. She stumbled away from him and bumped into Liam, then screamed and backed away.

"P-p-pl-ple-pl-p-ple-please," she wept. "D-d-d-don't hurt m-m-me."

"Aww… But it'd be so fun- for me, anyway," Liam grinned. Chloe hugged herself.

"I- I have money. A l-lot of it. I-I'm an a-author a-and a dire-re-rector a-and-"

"We don't want your money." Liam said, coming closer to her. She had to do something…

She looked over Liam's shoulder, and forced her face to look relaxed. "Oh, thank God-"

Liam and Ramon looked, and Chloe took the chance and darted to the side. They were behind her soon, and she ran as fast as she could, panting heavily, before seeing a low branch and, while mentally thanking her past in gymnastics, swung up into the tree. Before long, she was high up, but Liam started climbing after her and wasn't far away. She took a leap of faith to the next tree and fell for a second before grabbed on to a lower branch, but her hold was bad, and she couldn't pull herself up. She dangled, trying to fix herself, but before she could Ramon grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground.

Derek ordered Nate to call Theo and sped to the place Chloe had said she was, ignoring red lights and stop signs, and luckily not running into any cops. He heard some man talking in the woods, but couldn't quite hear it. He caught a strong whiff of _two_ werewolves, and suddenly felt immensely happy that he'd been in the car with Nate when Chloe'd called. Derek and Nate ran at top speed to the voices, and Derek prayed they stayed downwind… And it was not vain. However, the werewolves did hear them as they approached, and instead of running- which would have been very smart on their parts- they just taunted them under their breath.

There were two of them, one tall and lean, the other short and strong. Normally, since Derek was much bigger than Nate, he'd take the strong one and have Nate get the small one, but it was the skinny one that had been undressing a bloody and unconscious Chloe, and logic left his mind as he rammed into the blond, and Nate started fighting with the brunette.

It lasted several minutes, and Derek did a lot of damage- however, so had the other werewolf. Derek heard Nate yelp and fall to the ground as he grappled with the brunette, and horror and pain flooded Derek. He clawed at the older werewolf's throat, but as he thrashed and Derek tried to keep him in place, and as the strong werewolf came towards them, Derek panicked and felt himself accidentally snap the blond's neck. He fell limp, and the brunette froze, as the sound of a gunshot sounded.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps were pounding in Derek's ear, and the rest of his pack appeared- Theo, Zach, Carter, and even Rae.

Derek pushed Liam off of him, refusing to let the reality of what happened, as Zach went to check on Nate and Theo and Carter flew at the other werewolf.

Derek clutched Chloe's waist before checking her pulse- she was fine. He saw it was her nose that was bleeding so profusely, and carefully fixed it. He put her shirt back on him, and her pants, shoes, and socks, and took off his jacket to put on her- she was colder than death.

There was another loud noise, and Derek looked to see Ramon collapse. He swallowed and picked Chloe up carefully, holding her in his arms. She looked so small and fragile, like a tiny baby bird.

"Thank you," Derek said in a low voice. "She needs to go to the hospital," he said, looking at Zach's feet, gaze occasionally flickering upward.

"Go," Theo said. "Carter will take Nate. Zach, Rae, and I will… Clean up." Derek nodded and started walking as Carter picked up his brother, who was apparently alive. Relief and confusion flooded Derek. Zach touched his son's shoulder as he walked past.

"We'll talk later," he said in a deep voice. Derek started running.

A minute later, they were in the parking lot of the ice cream shop, and they put the two injured people in the backseat before clambering into the front.

"How is he?" Derek asked as he drove, speeding once again, though this time he stopped for red lights.

"Fine. Few broken ribs, maybe a broken arm. Broken nose, something up with his jaw. Definitely a concussion." Carter glanced at Chloe. "Her?"

"Just a broken nose, as far as I can tell. But the son of a bitch was about to rape her. If we hadn't gotten here in time…"

He looked at Nate, and smiled. "And if he hadn't helped…"

"She your girl?" Carter asked.

Derek inhaled, then exhaled.

"So, no." Carter said gently.

"I… I think… She's my mate, or whatever."

Carter raised his brows, but said nothing. "Is she still with that sorcerer?"

"Far as I know," Derek said as he pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room. Carter took Nate and Derek took Chloe inside.

They went through everything they had to, a whirl of bullshit that gave Derek a bad headache and an even worse attitude.

When everything calmed down, Nate was still being taken care of, but Chloe was unconscious in a bed. She had a concussion, and they couldn't wake her up. Derek sat beside her. He didn't have anyone to call except for Tori, so he did so.

"Victoria Enright," she said.

"It's Derek. Uh, you need to come to the hospital… Chloe's unconscious."

"What? Why?" She asked, terrified.

"She called me, and I heard guys talking, threatening her, and they heard me- they were werewolves- and she told me where she was, so I drove there with my cousin. We took care of it, but she was half naked and covered in blood from a bloody nose. We brought her here and I called you right away."

"Oh, my god. Where was Simon? They were on a date."

"Wasn't there. I don't see how he could have been when it went down."

"Alright, I'm in my car, driving now. I gotta make some calls…"

"Of course. Bye."

"Goodbye. And, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

Tori hung up, and Derek closed his eyes, reclining in his chair, and winced. His eyes felt swollen and raw, and from the looks he got from everyone, he had bad black eyes. His chest hurt, and he thought he had a broken rib or two, and basically everything was a bit sore. He'd been told he should be seen, too, but he didn't plan on it. He'd live.

It was maybe twenty minutes before Tori came in and sat on the other side of Chloe.

"Hey," Derek said.

"Hi," she said, voice strained. "Simon isn't answering."

"Sorry about that," Derek said gently, genuinely.

"Yeah. Dad's on his way, and Andrew, and Chloe's aunt… I called Liz, who didn't answer, but I left her a message, and Brady and Mrs. Summers… Obviously, tomorrow's cancelled."

"Yeah, I figured," Derek said.

The door opened and a blonde woman rushed in, followed by Kit. Derek stood. "I'm going to check on Nate," he told Tori, who nodded.

Carter sat beside his brother, whose eyes were fluttering. He was conscious, but in horrible pain, and very drugged up. One eye was almost swollen shut, and the other was horribly bloodshot, and both were surrounded by dark bruises. His head was wrapped, his jaw fractured, nose broken in three different spots. He had a severe concussion, five broken ribs, a spiral fracture in his forearm, a sprained ankle and half the bones in one foot were shattered. He was also missing three teeth.

Derek came in then, and Nate grinned at him.

"Lookin' good, 'cuz."

"Look who's talkin'. How's the girl?" he managed, voice strange and obscure.

"Fine, other than the fact that they can't wake her up, and her boyfriend isn't picking up."

"Damn, that's cold," Nate managed. Derek shrugged.

"Did you get yourself checked out?" Carter asked. Derek snorted, and his cousin gave him a look. "Do you really want to give your Dad and Theo another reason to chew you out?"

"I'm a grown-ass man," Derek began.

"Then start fucking acting like it," snapped Carter. "Swallow your stupid-ass pride, start actually giving a fuck, and stop being such a prick." Derek's jaw set and he looked away, scowling, as anger danced with the pain in his chest. "You're part of our little pack, Derek. You're not the alpha, and you don't even want to be. So you need to get used to listening-"

"Maybe I don't want a pack," Derek countered quietly.

Carter looked at his cousin, infuriated and bewildered, before giving an angry, humorless laugh. "Fuck you."

"Don't get like that," Derek said. "That doesn't mean I never want to see you guys. But this stupid hierarchy shit-"

"It's a package fucking deal when you're like us, and you know it."

Derek said nothing, just looked down.

"It'll be different, when I'm alpha," Carter said gently, then looked at Derek.

"My dad has to die for that to happen."

"Or, I could do what he did to become alpha in the first place," Carter said. Derek gave a short, dry chuckle.

"You think you can beat Zach?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Carter pushed a hand through his hair.

"I think so," Nate put in.

"Yeah, but you're stupid as a shit shingle," Carter said.

"Fuck you."

Carter smiled.

"I need to get back to Chloe. Tori might come find me if I don't…"

"Knock 'em dead," Nate said.

"-baby, just wake up…"

"-he's not picking up… goddamn worried about… Simon…"

"-into the hall… try everywhere… right back…"

"-on a flight… home… here soon…"

Consciousness flooded Chloe's mind like air to a drowning man, she shuddered, then gasped in pain. Her head was horribly sore, and her nose felt horrible, like it had collapsed into a heap of throbbing nerves, and it took a minute, but memory flooded back into her and panic flooded her- had they touched her-?

She opened her eyes and was greeting by a painful amount of bright light, and whimpered.

"Chloe? Baby, are you alright? Oh, thank god you're awake…" Chloe felt the panic subside as a familiar voice comforted her. She opened her eyes and saw Aunt Lauren, her long blonde hair down, in a gorgeous lilac dress with matching makeup. She was really done up. Chloe smiled, a bit woozy.

"Hi…" she purred.

"Sweetie? Can you look at me?" another familiar voice said.

Chloe looked over to see Tori, smiling, and laughed. She never called Chloe anything like that. "Yeah…"

"Do you remember where Simon is?" fear was in her voice. Chloe's heart broke again, and she closed her eyes.

"He… Left."

"Left?" Tori pressed.

"We were on our date… He said… We… Got into a fight. He… I think he… Broke up with me. He left."

"He left you there?" Tori asked, incredulously.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as tears filled them, which was very painful and only pushed them out of her.

"Hun, you need to keep your eyes open," Kit whispered. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at the door as it opened. It was Derek, who looked very uncomfortable, but he sighed in relief as he saw that she was conscious.

"Hey, Derek," she said brightly.

"... Hi…" he said quietly, and moved to the far corner of the room.

"Who is that, baby?"

"Derek. The one I called."

"Why didn't you call me?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"When they came, his contact was closest… You were on a date, anyway…" Chloe closed her eyes.

"When who came? Chloe open your eyes…"

Chloe blinked. "Tired…"

"You have a concussion, hun."

Chloe sat up, then groaned. Aunt Lauren put a hand on her back.

"Some asshats tried to jump her." Derek spoke up. "When she called me, they were chasing her. I was there in five minutes… They'd got her, and one of them was…" Derek swallowed, looking furious and physically sick.

"Was what?" Chloe asked.

"... Undressing you." He said. Aunt Lauren gasped. "I stopped him."

"Thank you." Chloe said, then frowned. "Did they take my stuff?" Derek shrugged.

Chloe sat up. "Where's my stuff?"

"You only had your clothes." Derek said.

"Where's your phone?" Tori asked.

Chloe swallowed and thought hard. "They… Broke it. I had a ring box- Simon's ring-"

"You didn't have it on you." Tori said.

Chloe's face swelled up, causing immense pain, and she started crying. "I lost his ring…"

"It's okay, Chloe," Kit said. "He'll just be happy you're okay."

Chloe continued to cry, though, and Aunt Lauren rubbed her shoulder.

A man and woman came in, then. He man had salt-and-pepper hair, and some stubble on his jaw. The woman looked like a mix between Chloe and her aunt, with big blue eyes and light brown hair. Chloe recognized them instantly.

"Mom, Dad," she said happily, wiping her eyes. She had a thing on her nose.

As they came toward her, she noticed Derek slip back out.

Simon sat on a stool, eyes swollen and raw, cheeks wet and stinging. He held a beer in both hands, jaw clenched, ignoring the noise from the rest of the bar.

"You're almost at your limit, sir," the bartender said. Simon just nodded slowly.

He felt his phone ringing for the twentieth time in his pocket, and sighed. He pulled it out and turned it off, before returning to his beer.

About twenty minutes later, the phone at the bar rang, and the bartender grabbed it.

"A Simon Bae here? It's an emergency."

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding. Luckily, he was close enough that the bartender handed the phone to him over the counter.

"What?" Simon slurred.

"Goddamnit," he heard a familiar, but unknown, voice hiss. "Learn to answer your fucking phone. Everyone's worried about you. I called maybe half a dozen bars before I found you."

"What the hell do you want?" Simon managed, blinking hard at the effort.

"Chloe's at the hospital." the voice said. Simon winced, and panic flooded him.

"Wha? Why? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a broken nose, but she isn't waking up. I'm sending an Uber right now. We'll all talk when you get here, got it?"

"Mh…" Simon managed, then handed the phone back to the barkeeper. He put down money for his drinks, then tipped her, and walked out to wait for his Uber.


	6. Six

"-Isn't waking up. I'm sending an Uber right now. We'll all talk when you get here, got it?" Derek heard Andrew say in the hallway, before he put his phone down and ran a hand through his hair.

"That Simon?" Derek asked. Andrew looked up at him, breathing slowly.

"Yeah. He's drunk off his ass."

"He's a fucking dead man," snapped Derek. "He abandoned Chloe in the middle of butt-fuck fucking nowhere."

Confusion filled Andrew's eyes. "What?"

"Yeah. They got into a fight, he dumped her, and fucking left her there, stranded- oh, and somewhere in there, he proposed or some shit."

Andrew looked at him, then looked him up and down. "And then?"

"Then two-" Derek glanced around, then lowered his voice. "-werewolves came and jumped her. She called me and they chased her, broke her nose and gave her a concussion. I got there right before one started fucking her."

Andrew cringed, shuddering. Derek cracked his neck and sighed.

"And then?"

Derek looked down. "I had Nate with me. On the way, he called Theo. When me and him got there, we started fighting… I… Accidentally, I…" Derek closed his eyes, and Andrew patted him on the arm. "... Then, Theo, Dad, Carter and Rae showed up. They ended up… Offing the other one. Then me and Carter brought Chloe and Nate here, and they stayed, to… Clean up,"

"Had to be done," Andrew assured. Derek shrugged.

"I guess," Derek said, though he wasn't sure it was true.

"I'm gonna go in," Andrew said.

"She's awake," Derek informed.

"Good,"

Not long after, Simon came into the hallway, stumbling, looking like shit. Derek felt fury rise in his chest, and he walked toward Simon, who looked up and him and made an exaggerated face.

"Wha deh vuck deh you wan?" He slurred out. Derek shoved Simon and he hit the wall. Simon looked up at Derek.

"You son of a fucking bitch," Derek growled, incapable of stopping himself. "You fucking left her there, all alone, _stranded_ in the fucking woods." Simon's mouth moved, but nothing came out. Derek snarled. "And when she wakes up, drugged up, in pain, after almost being _fucking raped murdered_ because of your dumb ass-"

"What?" Simon asked, a bit more sober, wavering. Terror filled his eyes. "What?"

It took every ounce of strength in Derek not to sock Simon. His face was twitching from the pure wrath that consumed him, and he was growling out loud, but he pulled back.

"-Now you show up, drunk as a mother fucker-"

"Get out of my way," Simon said, lurching off the wall. Derek slammed him back.

"I'm not done fucking talking to you."

"I said, get the fuck out of my way, wolf," Simon hissed.

That was it. Derek gave Simon a quick right hook, trying very hard not to kill him. He still flew to the left, and stumbled, before flicking his fingers. A force shoved Derek back, but the werewolf stood his ground against it.

"Hey!" a nurse called.

"Watch yourself," Derek growled. Simon scoffed, and Derek stomped past the nurse towards Nate's room.

Simon's face stung, but he was a lot more sober as he walked into Chloe's room. She was smiling at her Mom, but she looked up at him and her face fell, then she burst into tears. His heart ached.

"Your ring…" She whimpered, sounding off.

"You son of a bitch," Dr. Fellows said, glaring at him. Tori shot towards him and bitch slapped him, almost as hard as Derek had punched him. He stumbled to the side again.

"Fuck you," Tori snapped, then stormed out. Simon put a hand to his nose- it was bleeding now.

"I l-lost your r-ring," Chloe wept. Simon felt his heart pound, and he almost cried at how she looked. "I-I'll pay f-for i-it. How m-m-much?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault you got hurt," Simon slurred.

"Damn straight," snapped Dr. Fellows.

"No, it's not. It's those guys'." Chloe said. "How much?"

Simon sighed. "It was free. It belonged to my mother."

Chloe's face sunk, and she started crying harder. Kit cleared his throat. "Calm down, Chloe. Everything is fine, okay?"

Chloe sniffled and hugged herself. Simon moved to her side, and Dr. Fellows and Mr. Saunders glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Simon said gently. "I wasn't thinking. It was horrible to leave you there, all alone…"

Chloe smiled at him. "Not your fault." she whispered gently. Then, she looked away. "Did… You mean it?"

A sharp pang of pain pierced Simon's heart as he heard her voice, so sad and so fragile.

He could say no. He could apologize. They could get married.

But she would still love Derek. Simon closed his eyes.

"Yes."

Chloe closed her eyes as well, and started crying. He touched her arm, and she cried into the crook of his shoulder.

"But, I love you," she wept, voice like a child's. He started crying as well.

"I love you, too," he responded, voice cracking. "But you aren't in love with me anymore."

Chloe cried even harder, shaking, and Simon played with her hair.

"I tried," she managed. "So hard."

Simon squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still poured from them. "I know, baby. I know."

Derek noticed that all of his knuckles were open and bleeding- especially on his right hand- and decided he needed to be seen. walked to the emergency room desk and asked to fill out papers to be seen. Surprisingly, the emergency room wasn't particularly busy, and not too long after he finished filling them out, he was taken back. They gave him medicine for the swelling in his eyes, and wrapped up his knuckles. Apparently, he had a few sprained fingers, and he's broken one rip and bruised two more. He had a minor concussion, but other than that, he wasn't too bad. He'd bruise basically all over, and the muscles in his sides were pretty worn down, but there was no internal bleeding. When he was done, he went to Nate's room, where Carter, Zach, Theo, and Rae were, as well.

"Did you find anything on their bodies?" Derek asked. No one looked at him.

"Didn't look," Theo replied.

"What the fuck, Derek?" Zach asked. Fury surged in Derek again, but he sat beside Rae.

"Chloe was in trouble. She called me, I came. I didn't know they were werewolves, but even if I had, I wouldn't have done anything differently."

"You could have died. Nate almost did-"

"Nate did not almost die," Derek growled. "Got fucked up pretty bad, yeah. But he didn't almost die."

"Fine," snapped Zach, finally looking at his son. "But he could have."

"So could she have." Derek snapped.

"I don't give a flying fuck about her,"

"Obviously, I do." Derek growled.

"She's not a part of the pack-"

"That doesn't have shit to do with anything!" roared Derek. "She called me. I went to help her. I just fucking killed a guy and thought my cousin was dead, then had to deal with the fact that my mate was almost fucking raped-"

"Mate?" Zach asked, voice quiet and deadly. Everyone looked at him then. Derek tensed.

"She's your mate?" Theo asked. Derek looked down and shrugged.

"I think…" Derek managed quietly. Zach breathed slowly, deeply, processing the information, before squeezing his eyes shut.

"We will talk about this later," he ground out.

Tori walked back into Chloe's room, coffee in hand, and glared at her brother, who now sat in her chair. She sat on the other side of Andrew and sipped her coffee.

A knock sounded at the door, and then it opened. An old nurse peeked in, with grey hair, a bright smile, and wide hips. Her name tag read TALBOT in capital letters.

"Hello," she said brightly, then came in. "The doctors are ready to release Chloe now- but make sure she drinks a lot of fluids, and doesn't fall asleep for at least twenty-four hours. Let me take the I.V. out, then you'll be all set to fill out the release paperwork at the desk…

Carter was tense as he and Nate flicked each others' hands repeatedly, carefully avoided the bandages covering Nate's bloodied knuckles. He was divvying his attention between Nate, Derek, and Rae, who was staring at nothing behind Nate's bed. She absolutely hates hospitals.

There was a short knock at the door before it opened, and a young black nurse stood there, looking very impatient. Her nametag read VAN DOP.

"Visiting times are well past over. It's time to go, everyone."

They all went to the parking lot. They had two cars- Derek's truck and Zach's van. Theo would obviously go with Zach, and Carter with Derek, so Rae came along with them, too. Carter let Rae take the front seat, for once, and she thanked him quietly. He climbed into the bloodstained back.

"Where're the bodies, Rae?" Derek asked.

"I burned them in the parking lot, then we buried them in a hole," she said blandly. Carter knew now why she had been so despondent, and a pang of sympathy flooded him.

"Why?"

"One of them stole something from Chloe," Derek said, and he drove back to the place. The rest of the ride was silent.

Derek climbed out, then looked at Rae. "Where's the hole?"

"Near the garbage can," she said. "It's, like, a foot deep."

"Thanks." And then, Derek went to look for whatever they'd taken.

"Are you…" Carter started. He knew she wasn't alright. She's burned two people to ashes."

"I'll live," she said quietly. He tapped on her shoulder, and she looked back at him after a moment.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. She just looked at him.

Her round face was shrouded in darkness, but thanks to Carter's night vision, he saw her perfectly. Her large, round lips were frowning, and her pretty, almost eyes were tired and despondent. He left a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'm in love with you, Rachelle Davidoff."

She closed her eyes and got a small smile, before laughing gently.

"Do you now?"

"I do."

Rae leaned her forehead onto Carter's. "Interesting."

Derek opened the door then, and Rae sat in her seat right.

"Got it?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Derek said, then drove home. They were silent once more.

When they got home, Zach and Theo were outside. Several bags were on the porch. Derek tensed, and Carter clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck is this?" Derek demanded.

"Your shit. You're gone." Zach said. Derek gave a dark, angry laugh, and spat.

"No." Carter said. Everyone looked at him. Zach walked toward him quickly, and Carter tensed, clenching his fists.

"What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me." Zach got into Carter's face, and Carter stood his ground, going as far as to take a step closer.

"You best back the fuck up, boy."

"No." Carter said. "The way you've been running shit is ridiculous. You're a shit alpha." Carter snapped.

"You challenging me, boy?"

"Yes."

Derek pulled Rae away as Zach and Carter went at it, fast as light. She gripped his arm and looked away, whispering her thanks to him as quietly as she could. He grunted in response, backing them both up.

She heard the sounds of the fight, heard several things break, and felt herself growing more and more sick as time went on. Eventually, however, it ended, and reluctantly, Rae looked to see the victor.

Chloe went to her parents' house in Allentown, into her old bedroom. She was still a bit drowsy from all the meds, but she was coming off her high. She was relying on Tori to tell everyone that the shoot was postponed until Derek looked normal again.

This was a giant shitstorm, and it was all Chloe's fault. She had a good life. She'd had a good relationship. She'd been very happy.

And now, she had a crush on someone who seemed hardly capable of even putting up with her, and it had ruined her. Nothing bad would have happened if she'd not been an idiot; Simon would have proposed tonight, and she'd have said yes, and they'd have gone home tonight and celebrated and been in love. But, no, in the span of less than a week, her stupidity had gotten her out of love with the perfect man- a man she'd loved for eight years.

She curled up under her old, familiar sheets, and cried for over an hour.

By the time she had finished, she'd used an entire box of tissues, her eyes ached, and her throat was raw. She wanted desperately to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed, then stood and walked to her bathroom, drawing a warm bath. Luckily, Chloe stayed over often, so she had a good amount of things in here- including all the necessities, like shampoo, conditioner, and soap, as well as bubbles and bath bombs.

She picked an orange/gold bomb and undressed before getting in with it.

She relaxed for a while, looking down at herself. She was half submerged in the golden sheen of the bath bomb, but from her belly button up, she could see. Her skin was so pale it almost shone, especially in comparison to the color of the water. Her small breasts were almost flat against her chest as she reclined, but her nipples were bright peach, soft in the heat, but at the attention, they started to harden a bit, even without touch. Chloe was then beyond shocked to realize that she was _in the mood,_ and gasped gently. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. _No._ How sick was she? She was horny, _now?_ She felt herself blushing, partly from anger at herself, partly from shame.

She would have to get used to dealing with it, now that she was single. Oh, god. _Single._ She'd gotten with Simon not two months after she turned fifteen. Now she was twenty-three. She'd never had sexual urges before Simon- hell, she'd never had romantic urges before him. Through their relationship, however, she'd matured, and she craved sex regularly. And now what was she supposed to do?

Deal with it. It's not like she was going to become a slut or anything, and she had absolutely no clue how to… Do it, like, to herself, or anything. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed aloud.


End file.
